


Цвета

by ross_marquise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Synesthesia and Crepes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: «Мне кажется, твой мир куда красивее моего».AU, в котором Акааши обладает синестезией, т. е. способностью ассоциировать звуки с цветами.





	Цвета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551259) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



— А эта песня?

Бокуто выжидающе смотрит на Акааши, широко раскрыв глаза. Лицо Акааши расслаблено; он смотрит в лобовое стекло, легко сжимая руль.

— Красная, — спокойно отвечает он. Шум гитар и барабанов каким-то образом сливается в мелодию. — Эта песня для меня — в оттенках красного.

Бокуто откидывается на спинку своего сидения, уставившись в потолок машины, но будто бы его не видя.

— Как же это круто.

Акааши слегка вздрагивает, не отводя взгляда от дороги.

— Рад, что вы так думаете, но синестезия — это правда не так уж интересно.

Бокуто резко поворачивается к нему.

— И это мне говорит парень, который целыми днями смотрит в калейдоскоп! — он скрещивает руки на груди, говоря твердо, что также отражается и на его лице. — Как по мне, это удивительно.

Акааши улыбается краешком губ и откашливается, прежде чем произнести:

— Мы почти на месте. Уже решили, что будете заказывать?

— Никогда не знаю точно, пока не загляну в меню, — Бокуто пожимает плечами.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Акааши. В его голосе Бокуто слышит едва заметную улыбку.

Вскоре Акааши припарковал машину, остановившись за пару кварталов до места, куда они направлялись. Бокуто выпрыгивает с пассажирского места, подбегая к Акааши, который ждет его на тротуаре, склоня голову набок; в его глазах — море терпения.

Бокуто всматривается в его профиль, наблюдая за каждым вздохом и морганием. Акааши набрал полную грудь воздуха; его ресницы чуть трепетали, перед тем как он открывал глаза.

— А это? — спрашивает Бокуто.

— Что? — Акааши скосил на него глаза, не поворачивая головы.

Бокуто шаркает кроссовками по мокрому тротуару, в котором отражались вечернее солнце и фары проезжавших мимо автомобилей.

— Этот запах? — говорит Бокуто, и его голос вдруг оживляется. — У этого запаха есть свой цвет?

— Желтый электрик, — не задумываясь, отвечает Акааши. Он говорит тихо и задумчиво, погружаясь в воспоминания. — После дождя всегда пахнет желтым электриком.

Бокуто снова смотрит прямо, и слова из его рта ускользают быстрее, чем он успевает их осмыслить.

— Мне кажется, твой мир куда красивее моего.

Когда они заворачивают в блинную, он понимает, что Акааши пристально на него смотрит, но в тот же самый момент он чувствует аромат свежих фруктов и выпечки, поэтому не успевает об этом задуматься.

— Ах, обожаю блины, — говорит Бокуто, в восторге сжимая кулаки.

— Да, знаю, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши очень тихо смеется, и этот звук больше напоминает кашель.

Пока они ждали своей очереди, Бокуто приподнимается на цыпочки и спрашивает:

— А мое имя?

— Ярко-синее, — отвечает Акааши, смотря в меню.

— Ого, звучит круто, — Бокуто широко улыбается. — Приятно знать, что мое имя хорошо меня отражает.

Акааши поджимает губы, легко качнув головой.

— Хэй-хэй, Акааши.

Акааши поворачивается к нему; в его темных глазах отражается теплый свет магазина.

— А кто-нибудь еще знает? — спрашивает Бокуто. — Ну, из команды?

Акааши выпрямляет спину и расправляет плечи; его взгляд задумчиво взлетает вверх.

— М-м, нет, не думаю.

— О?! То есть это секрет?! — Бокуто стремительно шагает к нему.

— Что? Нет, — брови Акааши сбиваются на переносице.

— Ты… стесняешься? — плечи Бокуто опадают.

Акааши вздыхает; когда в груди не остается воздуха, он переводит взгляд на прилавок.

— Нет, ничего такого, — он пожимает одним плечом. — Мне просто это не кажется чем-то ненормальным, если честно.

— Удивительно, — шепчет Бокуто.

— Вас очень легко удивить, Бокуто-сан.

Получив свои заказы, они выходят из магазина, сжимая в руках аккуратно упакованные блинчики.

— Может, сюда? — предлагает Бокуто, указывая на скамейку.

— Хорошо.

— А что насчет всего, что связано с волейболом? — Бокуто бросает очередной взгляд на Акааши, который нежно слизывает взбитые сливки со своего блина.

— Например? — уточняет он, не останавливаясь в своем покорении сливок.

— Хм-м, — Бокуто щурит глаза, призадумавшись. А затем он подпрыгивает, и из блина его чуть ли не льется крем. — Что насчет нападающих ударов? Или моментов, когда моя рука касается мяча? — он ударяет свое предплечье для наглядности.

— Зеленые. Неоновые, — он ненадолго поднимает взгляд, жмурясь. — Цвет меняется в зависимости от того, как хорошо вы пробиваете удар.

— Даже цвета меня осуждают… — Бокуто щипает себя за подбородок.

Акааши смеется.

— А скрип кроссовок? О! Свисток рефери?

— Кроссовки… Это как сверкание, — Акааши проводит ладонью круг. — Размытый красный. Светящийся, как тормозной фонарь или светофоры по ночам.

Бокуто представляет, как бежит по полю: из его носков вырывается красный, окружая его ноги сиянием, и его шаги будто окутывает пламя. Он приоткрывает рот.

— А свисток, — продолжает Акааши, — это не столько цвет, сколько вспышка света. Быстрая, ярко-белая — как от фотоаппарата.

— Это отвлекает? — спрашивает Бокуто, когда они устраиваются на скамейке, упираясь ногами в асфальт и смотря на зелень парка. Дождь будто окрасил воздух: утяжелил его, наполнил цветом травы и деревьев.

— В смысле? — Акааши наконец откусывает блин. Он слизывает остатки сливок с губ.

Бокуто чувствует, как его взгляд наполняется каким-то волнением, когда смотрит на Акааши.

— То, что ты постоянно видишь цвета. Ты разве от этого не устаешь?

— Нет, — просто отвечает он. — Таково положение вещей. Только так я и воспринимаю мир, — он откусывает еще раз, тихо жует и глотает. — Я бы мог задать вам вопрос, не кажется ли вам мир ужасно скучным без всех этих цветов.

— Ах, — Бокуто посмеивается, тушуясь и сам не понимая почему. — Наверное, ты прав.

Акааши поворачивается к нему с искренним интересом:

— Почему вы задаете столько вопросов? — у Бокуто отвисает челюсть, но, не давая ему заговорить, Акааши моргает и продолжает. — Я не против. Просто не думал, что вас так интересует каждая мелочь.

Бокуто садится, выпрямляясь, и смотрит на Акааши честными глазами:

— Я просто хотел лучше тебя понять.

Акааши, кажется, слишком старательно замирает, и по его глазам и рту невозможно ничего прочитать.

Бокуто аккуратно трогает его грудь.

— А мой голос? — он улыбается. — Обещаю, я прекращу. Это больше всего хочу узнать.

Акааши ненадолго отводит взгляд.

— Я же сказал, что я не против, но… — он вскидывает голову, смотря в безоблачное небо. — Он золотой, — отвечает он, не смотря на парня. — Меняется от ваших интонаций: когда вы радостно кричите, дуетесь или смеетесь… — он несколько раз быстро моргает. — Он всегда остается золотым. Цвет богатства.

Бокуто опускает подбородок, смотря на свой блинчик, а его лицо наливается теплом.

— Золотой. Мне нравится.

— Мне тоже.

Взгляд Бокуто тут же взмывает, а у Акааши краснеет шея.

— Я имею в виду, — поправляется Акааши, прочищая горло, — что это очень… приятный цвет.

— Знаешь, — говорит Бокуто, откидываясь назад на скамейке и смотря куда-то за горизонт, — я, кажется, понял, — он замечает, что Акааши поворачивается к нему, поэтому продолжает. — Ну, в смысле, я, конечно, не вижу цвета; до конца я это никогда не пойму, — он моргает и задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу, — но, наверное, я все-таки понял.

Бокуто вытягивает руку и смотрит на нее.

— Как когда… — он не может найти подходящих слов, но Акааши так же терпелив, как и всегда, так что эта короткая пауза его не тревожит. — Когда я слышу твой голос, — еще раз начинает Бокуто, — я не вижу цветов. Но у меня всегда такое… теплое чувство в груди. Что бы ты ни говорил, где бы мы ни были, у меня такое же ощущение, как будто я лежу, свернувшись калачиком, с со́бой в гостиной на Новый год, — Бокуто снова переводит взгляд на него, — как будто я дома.

Акааши неотрывно вглядывается в него, слегка раскрыв рот и слишком широко раскрыв глаза.

Бокуто улыбается так широко, что эта его ухмылка скрывает жар на щеках.

— Надеюсь, от моего золота ты тоже чувствуешь себя, как дома.

Акааши продолжает смотреть на него, но, когда он опускает взгляд на свой блин, края его губ вздрагивают, как будто он пытается сдержаться.

— Да, я правда, — говорит он, смотря на Бокуто, краснея и улыбаясь, — чувствую себя, как дома.


End file.
